Scared yet?
by PorcelainDoll304
Summary: Murdoc decides to test 2D's limits one afternoon. Slash, of the 2DMurdoc variety. Don't like, don't read. Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcome.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but Laney.**

**WARNING: Contains 2D/Murdoc. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for a reason now, love.**

**However, if you are a fan, enjoy this delicious fluff and be sure to leave me a review after you're done going 'Awwwww!'**

"C'mon, Muds, _please_?" 2D whimpered. Murdoc Niccals looked deep and hard into 2D's coal black eyes.

"Don't think so, love," Murdoc replied. The two of them had been wrestling on the floor and Murdoc now had 2D pinned down, straddling him with his legs and holding his arms down on the floor.

"W-what're you gonna do to me?" 2D whimpered. Murdoc released one of his arms to play with his blue hair.

"Still deciding," Murdoc replied in a voice that sent a shiver through 2D's entire body. Murdoc felt it, too, making him grin even more, showing all of his sharp teeth.

"C'mon…" 2D's voice hit the highest note Murdoc had heard him do before, and 2D's voice was naturally high.

"Am I scaring ya, Dullard?" Murdoc demanded.

"N-no…" 2D lied.

"Really?" Murdoc grinned, and chose that moment to slide his hands under 2D's T-Virus t-shirt. 2D shivered, partly because Murdoc's hands were so icy cold and partly because this was scaring him more than he wanted it to.

"Scared yet?" Murdoc asked, running his thumbs down D's ribcages.  
"Only a little…more startled that scared…what're you gonna do to me?" 2D squeaked.

"You'll see…" Murdoc was thoroughly enjoying the look on 2D's face; innocence and slight fear. He very slowly peeled 2D's t-shirt up over his head, making him squirm and stare at him in confusion.

"You know full well you like this," Murdoc snickered.

"What're talking about? Like what?" 2D whimpered, trying to get out from under Murdoc and not succeeding. Murdoc was still amazed at how skinny 2D was, and with him lying on the floor like that it was all the more clear. Heck, the kid ate practically 24/7, and he was still tall, slender, and lanky. Murdoc seemed to gain weight if he ate a piece of lettuce. Maybe it was a side effect of the painkillers the dullard was forever taking.

"You wearing Noodle's jeans?" Murdoc asked, running a thumb along his hips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 2D asked, stopping his squirming a moment.

"They're so tight, sorta like something a girl would wear!" Murdoc exclaimed.

"Are not!" 2D exclaimed.

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Fine, fine," Murdoc muttered, undoing the belt on 2D's jeans and sliding it away.

"Now what're you doing?" 2D asked.

"Taking your belt off, genius," Murdoc scoffed.

"Well I can see that but…why?" 2D queried.

"Cuz I don't see any other way to get these girl jeans off," Murdoc replied.

"They're not girl jeans…and why do you want them off?" 2D asked.

"So we're even," Murdoc, who was clad in only a pair of underwear, replied. 2D blushed as Murdoc very slowly slid his jeans down to his knees before sliding his Converse shoes off his feet, then taking his jeans completely off as well as his socks.

"We're not evenly matched, Muds," 2D replied.

"What do you mean?" Murdoc snarled.

"You're still wearing your cape," 2D announced. Murdoc rolled his eyes and took it off.

"Happy now?" Muds demanded.

"I'd be happier if I was still dressed," 2D replied. "I mean, you're used to walking around in your underwear, I prefer covering myself up,"

"It's just you and me," Murdoc replied. It was true, Russel had gone grocery shopping, and Noodle had gone shopping with a friend from school.

"They could come home at any time, though," 2D reminded him.

"You need to learn to stop worrying about stupid things like that," Murdoc ordered, climbing off 2D.

"Can I have my clothes back now?" 2D asked.

"Maybe in a minute," Murdoc replied. "You really do have a nice body, love,"

"Did you just call me love? I thought you only called Noodle that!" 2D exclaimed.

"Eh, there's a first time for everything," Murdoc reminded him. 2D lay down on his side on the couch.

"Good grief, you're a skinny little bastard, you know that?" Murdoc exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yeah, well, I don't drink as much as you do," 2D reminded him.

"You eat twice as much as I do, though," Murdoc insisted. 2D couldn't resist grinning.

"Okay, so I'm skinny. Can I have my clothes back now? It's been at least a minute, Muds," 2D insisted.

"You want 'em back an awful lot for a guy who wanted me to take 'em off of him," Murdoc noted.

"I didn't want you to, Muds; you pinned me down and took 'em off me!" 2D whimpered. Murdoc chuckled.

"Heh, so I did," Murdoc grinned. "But you liked it,"  
"Right, that's why I was trying to get out from under you the whole time,"

"You lifted your arms up to let me get your shirt off," Murdoc reminded him.

"I guess I did…must've been a natural reflex or something," 2D mused.

"Or the fact that you wanted me to strip you down," Murdoc snickered.

"Why'd you strip me down, anyway?" 2D asked.

"I was curious. You're such a pretty boy, wanted to know if you had a nice body to match," Murdoc shrugged.

"Well, do I?" 2D grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you do," Muds snickered. "Get dressed, love, I told Noodle to be back by two-thirty and she's always early,"

"What time is it?" 2D asked.

"Two twenty-five," Murdoc replied. 2D dressed hurriedly and was just finishing tying up his last shoe when Noodle walked in with another girl.

"Can Laney spend the night?" Noodle asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Eh…I suppose so," Murdoc replied, taking in the sight of the other girl. Laney wore a black corset top with green ribbons along with a black ruffled skirt with green trim on each of the ruffles. Her feet were adorned by a pair of black boots with green laces. Her hair was long and crimson, covering one of her ice-blue eyes. Her skin was pale and she was about a head shorter than Noodle. Both girls ran upstairs to Noodle's room.

**(AN: You'll find out in the sequel why I described Laney.)**

"That was just too close for comfort," 2D muttered.

"Yeah, you need to be more careful," Murdoc replied, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"Me? You're the one that stole my clothes and wouldn't give 'em back!" 2D exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"Heh, you wanted me to, Dullard. Deep within your subconscious, you wanted me to," Murdoc told him.

"How would you know that, Muds?" 2D demanded as Murdoc sauntered over toward him.

"Cuz I know you," he replied.

"You only know where to punch me to make me scream loudest," 2D replied, turning away from him and getting the second surprise of the day when Muds wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I know you more than you could imagine," Murdoc insisted, then kissed 2D on the cheek, making him jump a little.

"W-why are you acting like this?" 2D asked, his voice going up another octave.

"I do what I damn well please," Murdoc said. "Turn around and face me, love," 2D did so.

"But Noodle and her friend could come down any minute, and Russel could show up at any time…" Murdoc silenced 2D by covering his lips with his own.

"What did I tell you about worrying about stupid shit?" he scolded.

"Not to," 2D admitted. "Although I might do it more if you kiss me like that every time I do,"

"You're such an idiot, love," Murdoc grinned, holding 2D close to his chest. "Maybe that's why I love you so much,"

"You love me, Muds?" 2D asked, looking up into Murdoc's eyes.

"You know I do, idiot," Murdoc replied.

"I guess that explains the events this afternoon…but if you love me, why were you so rough?"

"It's my nature," Murdoc insisted.

"Maybe that's why I love you," 2D smiled as he listened to Murdoc's heartbeat.

"Maybe," Murdoc agreed. "Shut up now, love, before someone hears you talking all sappy like that,"

"You're talking sappy, too," 2D grinned.

"What'd I tell you about talking?" Murdoc scolded him.

"To shut up," 2D admitted.

"You're learning, love…you're learning," Murdoc said, inhaling the smaller boy's sweet butterscotch scent and feeling better than he ever had before.


End file.
